


I Wanna Be Your Love

by carol_jones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Light Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Romance, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_jones/pseuds/carol_jones
Summary: The Lannister twins have their first time with each other, but Jaime makes a fool of himself the next day. Can he get back on Cersei's good graces?PS: (Jaime and Cersei are 16 yo in this and Tyrion is around 13 yo)
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I Wanna Be Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! It took me a while but I'm back with a new fic. I had the idea for this one shot in my mind for awhile now and finally got the inspiration to write it. There's no smut (sorry to disappoint) but I hope you enjoy it all the same.  
> As always, thank you to Scarlet for encouraging and inspiring me to write about our favorite ship. Love you <3  
> Enjoy the reading!

Jaime woke up not knowing if it had been a sweet dream or not. As soon as he made to get out of his bed though he felt a pleasant ache in his muscles and a slight burn from scratches on his back. He smiled instantly upon remembering it had all been very real.

His only regret was not being there to wake up next to her, so her beautiful face would be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. As it should always be.

* * *

Cersei opened her eyes and stared at the canopy with a sweet smile on her lips. She started focusing on different parts of her body one by one as she recalled everything that had happened the night before. Her bruised lips, her sensitive nipples, her relaxed muscles, the aching between her thighs and the scattered love bites on her stomach and inner thighs. She cherished every single one of them.

Her smile only faded a little when she turned her head to watch the empty pillow next to her. How unfair that she wasn't able to wake up next to her twin, her other half after sharing such an intimate and unique experience with him.

* * *

The twins went on with their morning routines separately, but with their minds on each other.

They went down for breakfast at the same time and met at the door of the main dining hall of the castle. They shared a secret smile and walked in together, sitting on opposite sides of the table.

Tyrion looked curiously between the two of them but couldn't figure out what was going on. Cersei gave him a death stare and Jaime ruffled his hair a little before he started digging into his breakfast.

The meal went on quietly, save for Jaime and Tyrion exchanging a few words. Until Tyrion decided to inquire:

"What's going on with you both?"

Cersei glared at him and commanded, "Shut your mouth, little monster. No one asked you to speak."

Jaime looked at Cersei with wide eyes trying to figure out why she lashed out at Tyrion's simple question. He then looked at Tyrion and said, "Why do you ask?"

"You are acting weird", answered Tyrion.

Jaime looked at Cersei and it was his turn to receive her death glare. She was warning him to think about his answer to Tyrion's question, but Jaime couldn't bring himself to feel scared or threatened. All he could think about was how beautiful his sister looked even when she was angry.

Jaime decided he wanted to have a bit of fun, so he smiled at Tyrion saying, "Cersei and I went on an adventure yesterday and we were just talking about it on our way to breakfast."

Tyrion looked at him not quite understading and questioned, "What kind of adventure?"

Cersei was fuming now, shooting daggers at her twin with her emerald eyes.

"The best kind", Jaime told his brother as he gave Cersei a smoldering look.

Tyrion looked cluelessly between the two of them and his eyes widened as his sister pushed her chair loudly and stormed out of the dining hall.

Jaime's smile faded and he looked down at his plate. "Sorry baby brother", said the golden-haired boy as he got up from his seat to go find his sister, leaving a confused Tyrion to finish his breakfast alone.

* * *

Jaime found Cersei perched on a secluded balcony with a breathtaking view of the sea and shore of Casterly Rock. They often used this balcony when they needed to talk away from prying eyes and ears. It was almost as if she wanted him to find her.

When he got close to her, he saw her use the sleeve of her gown to dry a single tear that had fallen on her cheek. The boy immediately worried and reached for her hand. "What's wrong?", he asked nervously.

"Nothing", the blonde replied coldly.

"Come on Cers, tell me. Was it something I said? Are you hurt? Please tell me." Jaime said as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Your whole attitude is the problem!", she told him harshly. "I woke up thinking I had shared my most meaningful and intimate experience with someone who felt the same way and appreciated it. But apparently I did it with an immature boy who acts like an idiot now that he finally got what he wanted."

"What?!", he asked confused and shocked. "You are joking right? 'Cause there is no way you can possibly think that's how I feel about what happened."

"I can and I do", his sister replied.

"Cersei, what happened last night was the greatest experience of my life. I will never forget it. But more importantly, I thought it was a great experience for you too. 'Cause if it wasn't then I feel horrible and would like to apologize and make it up to you" the boy said honestly.

"It was great until you started acting like a jerk at breakfast. Bragging to Tyrion like you fucked a random whore for the first time." she replied harshly.

"Wow wha-?! I..." Jaime was speechless. He felt like the worst person for making his sister feel like that. "Cersei I'm really sorry. I truly am. It was never my intention to make you feel like that about something I know was supposed to be special."

"It's not just about being special, Jaime", she said quietly. "This will have no future consequences or whatsoever for you. As for me, I lost my maidenhead to a man who isn't my husband. Which I don't regret at all, but it would be a scandal if someone found out. And I chose to give it to you anyway, 'cause I trust you and I love you. We belong together in each and every way possible. And when you act like you did it makes me second guess my choice."

Jaime didn't know what to say. He truly was an idiot for not thinking about the consequences this could have for Cersei and how she felt about it.

In an attempt to somewhat fix his behavior, he took both her hands in his, looked into her eyes and said "You are right. I was an idiot and I'm sorry. I should have thought about what the possible consequences of that meant to you. And I promise to let no harm come to you if someone ever found out about this. But they won't, 'cause we won't let them. And we are the only ones who matter."

Cersei looked deeply into her twin's eyes and kissed him as way of accepting his apology and agreeing with what he had just told her. They shared a few passionate kisses until Cersei broke from it and ran her thumb softly over Jaime's bottom lip.

"Let me come over to your chambers tonight when everyone is asleep and make it up to you for being a dick about last night. I want to hold you in my arms afterwards and fall asleep together, like it's meant to be", Jaime said firmly.

"Don't be silly Jaime, we can't risk getting caught like that. Father has all the servants watching us especially when he is away", Cersei reasoned.

"I'll wake up before dawn and sneak back into my chambers. No one will notice I spent the night", Jaime insisted.

"Fine.", the blonde-haired beauty caved. "But be careful and don't say a word about any of this to Tyrion. I know that little beast is just waiting to tell on us and try to get on father's good graces." she said hatefully.

"Ok, I promise.", Jaime agreed. He didn't want to get into the matter of Tyrion with her now.

"I will see you tonight then, sweet brother." she whispered seductively to him, caressing his cheek and leaving him alone on the balcony.

Jaime watched her go and inhaled her scent deeply as she left, committing it to memory until he could feel it again that night.


End file.
